legionanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 17
LEGION Episode 17 The team goes onto the island and almost instantly gets into a fight with Republic troops. Vic keeps shielding the team with ice, but they're still coming through. Victoren: Just hold the line until the civilians escape! The team throws attack after attack at them, but their Admiral keeps bringing it back. Hydra and Rickshaw are already down. The Admiral comes in closer and starts attacking the group then. Eleanor gets reckless and starts rushing the Admiral. The Admiral shoots a harpoon at her, but Victoren tries to block it with an ice wall. The harpoon goes through the ice and hits Victoren in chest. He falls to the ground. Eleanor: Vic! Get up! Alison: We can save him, but we need to get out of here first. Get him back to the ship, I'll cover you. Eleanor: Good luck. (she grabs Vic and runs back to the ship) Two hours later Victoren is stable and Eleanor hasn't left his side. When Victoren wakes up, he sees Eleanor at his side. Victoren: Why are you here? Eleanor: You needed someone, so I stayed. Victoren: Okay, now give me the real reason. Eleanor: I heard you and Alison talking the other day, just out of curiosity. I heard everything you guys said. Victoren: So, you know, huh? Eleanor: Yea, and I want to, well.. Victoren: Relationship, right? Eleanor: Yea, that's it. Victoren: Well, I just broke up with Alison. Eleanor: She broke up with you. Victoren: Right, well, I guess I can try. Eleanor: Yes! I mean, I'll make you happy. Victoren: You don't have to keep doing that. It's alright to be excited. Eleanor: Alright then. (she gives him a hug and leaves the room) Victoren: That woman is so weird. Alison: And she's yours now. Victoren: Get out. Alison: Come on, I'm just here to congratulate you. Victoren: I don't want to talk to you. Alison: I still wanted to be your friend. Victoren: You broke my heart. You don't get to be my friend. Alison: I'm sorry, but I just didn't know what else to do. It looks like you moved on, anyway. Victoren: You obviously don't want to be with me, so maybe someone else can love you as much as I did. Alison: Do you still love me? Victoren: No, I don't. Now, leave. Go bother Rickshaw or some other poor soul. Alison: Fine, but I'm not going to give up that easily. Eleanor (coming back in): Do I need to teach her a lesson? Victoren: No, she'll learn that I don't want anything to do with her. Eleanor: Well, Rez said you're free to leave the infirmary. Victoren: That's good. I'm feeling cramped in here. (he gets up and starts walking out of the room) Eleanor: I wanted to know if you wanted to come on a date with me. Victoren: Already? I just told you I would give it a try. Eleanor: I know, but I just want to be with you so bad. Victoren: Alright, then. I guess I'll come to a dinner date with you. Eleanor: I'll get ready. She runs out of the room, excited. After that, Victoren gets a call from Everest. Victoren: Sir, for what do I owe the pleasure? Everest: My daughter. I know that you are trying to be with her. Just remember, you screw up, you'll be dealing with me. Victoren: Noted, sir. Everest: Good luck on the mission. Everest Out. That night At the table Victoren and Eleanor talk about everything. Eleanor: So, how did you learn to use the elements? Victoren: When I was with Renegade, unfortunately. Those days are over and gone. I'd like not to talk about the past. Eleanor: That's fine with me, I just want to be with you. Victoren: I'm going to tell you. I don't want to take this too quickly, alright? Eleanor: I can respect that. So, what's the limit? Victoren: I'll give you warnings when it goes too far, for now. Eleanor: Okay, change of subject, what are we doing tomorrow? Victoren: We're just going to stay on the ship that I know of. You want a really good answer, go ask Rez. Eleanor: I should get some rest, then. Thank you for this night. (she hugs Vic) Victoren: Anytime. Try to get a good night sleep. She exits the room and goes to bed. To be continued...